Daydream
by D-Bride
Summary: UA. Órfãos dos pais, Ginny, Rony e Jorge cruzam a Grã-Bretanha à procura de seus irmãos, enquanto enfrentam um número cada vez maior de infectados. Ao conhecer Draco, pensou que as coisas não poderiam piorar, no entanto, tudo estava apenas começando. [hiatus]
1. Parte I

**Nome do autor: **D-B**  
Título:** Daydream**  
Ship: **Draco/Ginny  
**Observação: **o estilo de universo Zombie escolhido é similar ao do jogo Left 4 Dead, onde existem pessoas imunes ao vírus que transforma em zumbis – logo, não importa se os imunes são feridos pelos zumbis, basta fazer um curativo e continuar adiante! Mas isso não exclui a possibilidade de ser morto pelos mortos-vivos... Nesse universo, os zumbis atacam ferozmente e correm quando estão bravos – sim, eles ficam bravos! – ou são atiçados. Apesar disso, a fic contém referências a Resident Evil**.**

**Projeto Across the Universe  
Universo:** Zombies**  
Itens:** Revolver, Estrada de terra

* * *

**Daydream**

Parte I

Ginny corria o mais rápido que podia. O barulho estridente dos zumbis era ensurdecedor. Olhou para trás – para a pequena escola elementar em que haviam passado a noite, por onde agora saia uma horda de mortos-vivos que avançavam enfurecidamente, com olhos esbranquiçados e expressões raivosas que apenas Lúcifer poderia ter moldado.

Continuou correndo, segurando na mão direita o revólver prata de seu pai, que lhe foi dado na última vez que o vira, mais de um mês atrás.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o peito apertar ao lembrar-se da morte do pai. Ele, seus irmãos Rony e Fred e ela já viajavam a uma semana, tentando chegar num campo de imunes instalado pelo exército, quando foram encurralados em uma cidade por uma quantidade incontável de zumbis. Fred, Rony e ela começaram a subir as escadas de emergência de um prédio. Seu pai tinha ficado no solo, para retardar a aproximação dos monstros.

_- Pai!_ – ela tinha gritado, olhando para baixo.

Arthur agarrou a escada e começou a subir. Mas naquele instante, um zumbi agarrou-se a barra da calça dele.

_- PAI! – _tinha gritado Ginny novamente, descendo no intuito de ajudá-lo.

_- Não, Ginny! _– berrou Arthur, que ainda resistia na escada.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mais tensa do que nunca. Ignorou o pedido do pai e continuou descendo.

_- Pare! _– bradou o pai.

A caçula se agachou e estirou a mão para ele. Arthur encarou os olhos da filha e deu um sorriso nervoso. A essa altura, Rony e Fred já tinham chegado ao topo e gritavam para os dois subirem.

- _Procure por Fred, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy_ – ele disse. – _Ache-os para sua mãe e para mim._

- _Pai, não..._ – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sardento ao ouvir aquelas palavras, que soavam como despedida. – _Me dê a mão!_

Arthur ergueu a mão, segurando seu revólver pelo cano e o colocou na mão da filha. Então, ele soltou-se da escada, caindo e sumindo entre os corpos dos mortos-vivos.

Foi nesse dia que Ginny e seus irmãos viraram órfãos – _completamente_ órfãos.

Mas aquele não era o momento de relembrar sua tragédia familiar.

A ruiva então abriu os olhos e viu Draco correndo à sua frente em direção à amarela e bege Kombi Wolksvagem onde viajavam nas últimas semanas. Neville deu partida no automóvel e engatou a primeira marcha.

- Corra, Ginny! – berrou Rony, já dentro da Kombi, segurando a porta de correr aberta.

Draco subiu no automóvel em movimento e virou-se estendendo a mão para a ruiva.

- Eles estão nos alcançando! – berrou Jorge, que apontava uma shotgun pela janela, atirando.

Usando o resto de suas forças, Ginny correu e segurou-se em Draco, que a puxou para dentro. A Kombi acelerou e Rony bateu a porta de correr com força.

* * *

Num susto, Ginny acordou de mais um pesadelo, em que revivia os terrores de sua nova rotina. Sentada no último banco da Kombi, olhou para seus companheiros de viagem. Neville Longbottom dirigia o veículo, Rony estava no lugar do carona. Jorge sentava ao seu lado, olhando para fora. Draco Malfoy estava no banco à sua frente. Scorpius Greengrass, de 11 anos, tinha deitado a cabeça em seu colo e dormia profundamente.

Draco a encarou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Pesadelos de novo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim – sussurrou Ginny. Quem dera se fossem apenas sonhos, pensou ela.

Quando estava acordada, o pesadelo continuava.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou pela janela. Iam por uma estrada de terra que costeava o mar. Seu destino era a base militar montada no extremo sul da Grã-Bretanha, perto da cidade de Brixham. Era onde se reuniam pessoas imunes ao vírus que transformara quase toda a população britânica em zumbis. Talvez tivesse acontecido o mesmo no mundo todo...

Não se sabia quem era o responsável pelo vírus, mas o governo tinha afirmado que haviam sido terroristas em posse de alguma arma bioquímica. Entretanto, desde que os canais de televisão saíram do ar, a única coisa que funcionava era o rádio e as únicas informações que Ginny e seu grupo recebiam esporadicamente eram as do exército, quando tinham a chance de sintonizar. Era assim que sabia onde havia campos de imunes.

E era neles que ela procuraria seus irmãos. Desde que havia se separado de Fred, Percy, Gui e Carlinhos, após a morte da mãe e logo depois que os primeiros zumbis apareceram em Bristol – sua cidade natal – não tinha notícias dos irmãos. Nem ao menos sabia se estavam vivos. Mas continuaria de campo em campo até encontrá-los, pois sabia que eram imunes.

Fitou Draco novamente, que também olhava pela janela, enquanto acariciava lentamente os cabelos loiros do menino. Apesar de parecidos, Malfoy e Scorpius não eram parentes. Ele e Neville encontraram o garoto e a mãe quase morta enquanto viajavam juntos naquela velha Kombi. Astoria Greengrass, mãe de Scorpius, morreu em seguida e seu último pedido foi para cuidarem bem do filho e o levarem para um campo de refugiados.

Logo depois disso, Ginny e seus irmãos encontraram o grupo pequeno de Malfoy. A ruiva lembrava claramente o dia em que conheceu Draco. Tinham parado em um motel abandonado de beira de estrada para descansar fazia 3 semanas. O lugar era calmo, mas mesmo assim decidiram checar todos os quartos, então se separaram.

Ginny entrou no restaurante do local, arma e lanterna na altura dos olhos. Caminhou entre as mesas e foi até a cozinha – aparentemente, tudo estava limpo. Abaixou seu revólver e foi em direção à saída.

- _Se abaixe!_ – alguém ordenou e ela apenas obedeceu.

Dois tiros. Um baque de corpo caindo no chão. Ginny levantou-se e viu o zumbi que acabara de sair do banheiro atrás dela. Esquecera de checar ali. Então se virou para ver seu salvador. O homem estava com a lanterna apontada para seu rosto.

- _Oi?_ – cumprimentou, protegendo os olhos da claridade.

Ele abaixou a lanterna e quando sua visão se acostumou com a luz, pode ver o homem loiro. Ele usava roupas escuras e luvas de couro preto cortadas nos dedos.

- _Olá_ – respondeu ele, guardando a pistola. – _Sou Draco Malfoy_ – estendeu a mão para ela, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Desde aquele dia, eram inseparáveis. Ginny pôde finalmente conversar com alguém que não era ruivo pela primeira vez em muito tempo, alguém que não lembrasse que seus pais estavam mortos, alguém com quem não compartilhava das mesmas memórias que ela. Não que Draco tivesse apenas boas memórias – afinal ele participava daquele pesadelo vívido como todos. Mas quando olhava para o loiro não era isso que via. Sentia-se calma e esperançosa.

Um pouco depois do meio-dia, resolveram parar para almoçar. Tinha algumas coisas estocadas no porta-malas da Kombi e fizeram uns sanduíches. Depois de comer, Scorpius tirou os sapatos, arredou a barra das calças e foi colocar os pés na água.

Ginny sentou na areia, ao lado de Draco e ambos o observaram.

- Como ele está? – perguntou ela.

- Melhorando – respondeu.

- Pelo menos ele é jovem ainda – disse Ginny. – Talvez, com o tempo, a dor diminuía.

- E isso não se aplica a você? – Draco a encarou, meio sorriso no rosto.

- Acho que não se aplica a nós que somos adultos.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas ouvindo o mar quebrando.

- Está é a última base no sul – disse Draco. – Se não encontrar seus irmãos aqui...

- Eu vou encontrá-los – interrompeu ela. Encarou o loiro, incrédula e nervosa. – É melhor irmos. Já ficamos tempo o suficiente aqui.

E assim levantou-se, um pouco perturbada com o que Draco tinha dito. Sabia que os irmãos tinha ido a alguma base militar no sul. Se esta era a última então eles só poderiam estar lá...

"A não ser que estejam..." a garganta de Ginny apertou. Ela fechou os olhos.

No resto da viagem não trocou palavras com Draco.

* * *

- Estamos chegando! – exclamou Neville numa excitação palpável.

Todos viraram a cabeça para frente e viram grandes portões da base. Vários carros e pessoas se enfileiravam, esperando autorização para entrar. O coração de Ginny deu um salto em seu peito ao ver todas aquelas pessoas. A Kombi enfileirou atrás de alguns carros.

- Tem muita gente aqui – comentou Draco, olhos radiografando o local. – Isso não é bom.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony irritado. O irmão não tinha ido com a cara de Malfoy desde o primeiro dia. – Claro que é bom, significa que meus irmãos provavelmente estão ali!

- Você realmente acha que todas essas pessoas são imunes? – argumentou o loiro, enquanto recarregava a arma. – Eu duvido muito. É estimado que apenas de 1% da população mundial não é afetada pelo vírus.

- E como você sabe disso? – desafiou Rony.

Draco estava sério.

- Apenas sei – respondeu ele. – Eu vou na frente com Scorpius. Encontro vocês lá dentro, no refeitório.

Dizendo isso, lançou um olhar para Ginny e saiu com o garoto, batendo a porta.

- Espere! – protestou Neville inutilmente, mas Malfoy já estava bem à frente. – Droga.

- Como ele _sabe_ essas coisas? – perguntou a ruiva, mais para si do que para os outros.

- Ele inventa tudo, é claro! – exclamou Rony. – E nem tem tanta gente aqui...

- Apenas cinco carros estão na nossa frente – disse Jorge. – Mas tem muitas pessoas perto da entrada... Como elas chegaram aqui?

- Foram trazidas por aviões e helicópteros do exército – contou Neville. – Existem pontos de resgate em algumas partes do país, onde as pessoas chamam ajuda pelo rádio.

Ginny olhou em volta e um sentimento estranho lhe atingiu. Talvez Draco estivesse certo. Mas como pessoas não-imunes poderiam chegar tão longe? Nada se sabia sobre como o vírus se espalhava ou quantos dias demorava a aparecer sinais de infecção ou quanto tempo levava para alguém virar um zumbi. Talvez, se não-imunes tivessem sorte...

Apreensiva, resolveu descer do automóvel.

- Ginny, qual é? – perguntou Rony.

- Vou na frente – alertou ela. – Nos vemos lá dentro no refeitório e então vamos procurar por nossos irmãos.

A ruiva seguiu entre os carros e as pessoas até a porta de entrada. Não sabia por que, mas estava com um pressentimento ruim.

"Talvez porque Draco não está aqui..." pensou, logo em seguida balançando a cabeça, incrédula consigo mesma. Talvez estivesse tão acostumada com a presença dele que não se sentia mais tão segura sem ele, concluiu, chegando perto dos portões, onde as pessoas faziam três filas para entrar. Parou na menor e esperou.

Olhou em volta, observando todos atentamente. Seus rostos eram cansados e assustados. Reparou em um homem de cabelos negros que estava na fila do lado da sua, um pouco à sua frente. Ele tremia levemente e abraçava-se, como se estivesse com frio. A fila de Ginny andou e ela pode ver a silhueta do homem. Ele tinha olhos verdes e usava óculos de aro preto redondo.

Foi naquele instante que se deu conta que o conhecia. Ele trabalhava na mesma loja que Rony em Bristol.

- Potter? – chamou baixinho.

Ele não respondeu.

- Harry? – chamou novamente.

Um segundo depois ele caia no chão convulsionando e assustando a todos. Algumas mulheres e crianças deram gritinhos e todos afastarem-se do corpo.

- Não... – sussurrou Ginny inutilmente.

O corpo de Harry parou de se mover. Então, soltou um grunhido. Um barulho com o qual ela já estava acostumada. E o homem que antes tinha olhos verdes, agora os tinha esbranquiçados, encarou a ruiva, que era a humana mais próxima dele.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O zumbi levantou-se para atacá-la, enquanto ela sacava a arma e algumas pessoas gritavam. Mas antes que ele pudesse dar um passo sequer, já havia levado um tiro na cabeça e caia de volta ao chão. Ginny, com o revólver na mira, o abaixou e olhou quem tinha atirado.

Uma moça de uniforme azul marinho – saia, blazer com abotoaduras douradas, sapatos de salto, chapéu e luvas brancas – abaixava e guardava a pistola. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque farto. Ela virou-se para Ginny, que concluiu que ela só poderia pertencer à Marinha.

- Você está bem?

- S-sim – respondeu.

- Venha, vou te tirar daqui – ela acenou com a cabeça, indicando o caminho.

Enquanto Ginny seguia a mulher, os guardas gritavam para todos fazerem fila novamente, enquanto outros recebiam ordens para cremar o corpo do zumbi Potter. Ao chegar no portão, a oficial pegou uma espécie de caneta prateada e colocou em frente ao rosto da ruiva.

- Abra bem os olhos, por favor.

Ginny obedeceu e uma luz sondou sua retina.

- Está limpa – disse a mulher. – Venha.

Elas atravessaram o portão e Ginny pode ver a movimentação de pessoas dentro da base, assim como suas grandes instalações.

- Sou a Capitã Hermione Granger da Marinha Real – apresentou-se, enquanto andava apressadamente.

- Ginny Weasley.

- Só gostaria de deixar claro que é preferível não comentar com ninguém o que acabou de acontecer – disse ela seriamente. – Não queremos pânico.

- Certo – respondeu a ruiva, sentindo-se desajeitada do lado de uma moça tão elegante.

- Você está mesmo bem? – perguntou Granger.

- Sim – afirmou com a cabeça. – Capitã, poderia me dizer onde fica o refeitório, por favor?

- Nessa instalação à sua direita – informou. – Boa sorte, Weasley.

Granger lançou um olhar solidário e deu as costas, seguindo para a direção oposta ao refeitório. Ginny apressou o passo até a instalação, queria achar Draco para contar-lhe o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Não consegue nem obedecer a ordens..." pensou. Mas precisava contar, afinal, ele estava certo – havia pessoas não imunes que chegaram até ali. Sobre duas portas de vidro abertas estava uma placa onde se lia "Refeitório". O lugar estava lotado de pessoas. Como acharia Draco e Scorpius agora? Sentiu novamente uma aflição estranha lhe tomar o peito.

Começou a andar e olhar em volta rapidamente. Realmente estava _cheio demais_. Ginny apertou o passo, quase correndo.

"Onde ele está?" perguntou-se, nervosismo aumentando. Foi nesse momento que viu uma cabeça loira perto dos banheiros. Correu até lá. Era Draco. Um sentimento de alívio repentino substituiu a adrenalina que antes corria em suas veias.

Sem pensar direito, jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Draco parecia surpreso.

- Ginny, o que houve? – perguntou alarmado.

- Achei que não fosse te encontrar – disse rapidamente.

Ela o soltou, mas permaneceram próximos.

- Tem algo errado aqui.

- Eu sei – os olhos do loiro esquadrinharam o lugar. – Precisamos sair daqui.

- Quê? – ela ficou perplexa.

Draco segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e a encarou profundamente.

- Quando tudo isso acabar, quero que você...

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é Draco Malfoy – interrompeu uma voz feminina.

Draco e Ginny afastaram-se e deram de cara com uma mulher de cabelos pretos e curtos.

- Parkinson – disse o loiro totalmente sem emoção.

Ela abriu um sorriso enviesado que combinava com seus olhos verde-claros levemente insanos.

- Pra você, eu sou Pansy, querido.

Pansy Parkinson jogou os cabelos para trás e ignorando a presença de Ginny, perguntou:

- O que te traz à base, Malfoy?

- O que você acha? – e ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mortos-vivos por toda Grã-Bretanha não tornaram o país mais agradável.

A mulher soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Draco permaneceu sério e tenso. Nesse momento, Scorpius saiu do banheiro masculino.

- Vejo que não viaja sozinho... – ela fitou o garoto pensativo.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir – disse ele, encerrando a conversa e saindo, levando Scorpius pela mão.

Ginny apenas o seguiu, olhando por cima do ombro para ver Parkinson sorrir de um modo estranho novamente.

- Quem era ela? – perguntou o garoto.

- Ninguém importante – respondeu Draco, enquanto avançavam rapidamente.

- Ela usava um crachá do governo – sussurrou Ginny. – Como não era ninguém importante?

O loiro lhe lançou um olhar severo. Ela não se intimidou e ergueu as sobrancelhas exigindo respostas.

- Ginny! Draco! – chamou Neville, que estava alguns metros deles, com Rony e Jorge.

O grupo se reencontrou.

- Nossa, estou faminto – comentou Rony.

- Eu também – falou Scorpius.

- Certo, fiquem aqui e comam algo – disse Draco. – Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas – e saiu.

- Espere! – Ginny foi atrás dele e os dois saíram do refeitório. – Draco, fale comigo!

Ele virou-se.

- Temos que achar seus irmãos e sair daqui – disse, sério. – Levar todos para um lugar seguro.

A ruiva suspirou cansada.

- Quem era aquela mulher do governo?

- Venha – disse ele, voltando a caminhar apressado. – Vou te contar tudo.

* * *

**N/A:** aqui vai a parte I :) é pra ser uma short fic.. eu espero que continue pequena :s

deixem reviews, ok? :D

beijos!

D-B


	2. Parte II

CÁ ESTOU EU! XD

HAHA!

voltei gente. adoro essa fic, adoro zumbis. não tem muita violência nesse cap, são mais relevações :)

* * *

**Parte II**

Draco avançava e Ginny apenas o seguia, apreensiva, esperando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Parkinson é uma amiga de infância – começou. – Crescemos no mesmo bairro em Londres. Mas isso não é importante agora. Vou para o começo de tudo.

"Há sete anos, uma empresa privada com incentivo do governo americano desenvolveu um vírus – uma arma bioquímica para ser usada contra países inimigos, supostamente para prevenir ataques nucleares. Só que esse vírus se voltou contra os pesquisadores, algo saiu do controle... Então o governo americano fechou a empresa, depois de muitas mortes. Ninguém nunca soube de nada. Mas o governo britânico sabia."

O loiro respirou profundamente antes de continuar. Ginny apenas tentava acompanhar a explicação.

"Tomamos posse do vírus. O governo conseguiu contê-lo e queria desenvolver uma vacina...".

- Por quê? – interrompeu ela. – Se apenas era apenas o governo britânico que tinha?

- Sempre houve suspeitas de que ele tinha sido vendido no mercado negro por um empresário corrupto, que quebrou o sigilo da empresa norte-americana... – suspirou Draco. – O governo britânico queria se prevenir de alguma forma, mas antes que pudessem terminar a vacina... Isso tudo aconteceu.

Perplexa, Ginny parou de súbito. Quando ele percebeu, virou-se para ela, apreensivo.

- Como você sabe tudo isso? – indagou atordoada.

Ele riu sem graça.

- Sabia que você perguntaria isso.

- E então?

- Então, é que você pensa – ele fixou os olhos cinza nos dela, parecendo mais frios do que o usual. – Acredito que a essa altura não faz diferença se você souber ou não.

- Saber o que? – perguntou Ginny, inquisitiva e nervosa.

- Você _já_ sabe. A primeira leve hipótese que se formou na sua cabeça, desde que nos conhecemos, esta certa.

- Você... é da polícia?

Ele deu dois passos, chegando tão próximo dela que podia sentir sua respiração batendo no rosto.

- Eu trabalho para o governo britânico – respondeu firmemente. – Sou um agente especial, do Departamento de Segurança.

Ginny não respondeu, encarando os olhos dele e sentindo-se invadida e perplexa. Draco suspirou longamente.

- Ou era... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Estou sem receber ordens desde que tudo isso começou. Algo está errado, algo está acontecendo aqui, Ginny.

Draco voltou-se para ela e segurou seus braços.

- Temos que sair daqui imediatamente.

- Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? – ela se afastou. – Como vou saber se esta dizendo a verdade?

- Porque é óbvio, Weasley. Você sabe, já sabia... – ele insistiu. – Você olha pra mim e sabe, todos os dias, que eu não era apenas um civil que sabe usar uma arma. Minhas habilidades ultrapassam o _normal_.

A ruiva remexeu-se, sentindo-se levemente ofendida.

- Você mesma viu Parkinson com o crachá do governo...

- E como vocês pareciam íntimos... – completou ela, sem pensar e olhando para os lados desatenta. Todos caminhavam para lá e para cá, oficiais, civis, homens, mulheres, crianças...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

- Só... confia em mim – disse ele. – Como você confiou até agora.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Certo – murmurou. – Vamos procurar Fred, Percy, Carlinhos e Gui.

- Isso. Vamos.

Draco sorriu levemente.

* * *

- Faz duas horas que estamos aqui! – reclamou ela com o funcionário.

- Como pode ver, senhorita, estamos lotados – respondeu o homem com desdém. – Todos querem encontrar os parentes, mas cada um deve aguardar sua vez.

Bufando, Ginny sentou-se novamente no inconfortável banco de espera, apertando sua senha de chamada na mão. Quando percebeu, Draco estava sentando novamente de seu lado.

- Trouxe comida – disse ele, oferecendo um saco marrom na direção dela.

- Não, obrigada – respondeu, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

- Você tem que comer – ele insistiu.

Lançou ao homem um olhar aborrecido e pegou o saco. Draco bebeu um gole longo de café, olhando em volta.

- Como estão eles? – disse ela, referindo-se aos companheiros de viagem.

- No alojamento C – respondeu Draco. – Estão bem. Seu irmão Ronald parece feliz de poder tomar um banho em um local _seguro_...

A descrença na voz do loiro despertou a curiosidade dela, enquanto dava uma mordida no sanduíche.

- Por que você não confia... – pigarreou. – ...neles?

- Nos militares? – sussurrou ele.

Ela assentiu.

- Não sei. Estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Não avisou para eles que está aqui?

- Parkinson com certeza vai se encarregar disso.

Depois de alguns minutos e de terminar o sanduíche, o fato comprovou-se. Dois militares fardados seguiam dois agentes de governo de ternos pretos e crachás.

- Agente Malfoy?

Sem olhar para Ginny, ele levantou-se. Os militares prestaram continência para ele, que retribui sem emoção.

- Siga-nos, por favor.

Sem outras palavras, eles saíram. Aquilo deixou Ginny aflita. Mas um olhar de esguelha de Draco, ao sair pela porta, a tranquilizou.

* * *

Logo que saiu, pode ver o rosto satisfeito de Parkinson, que fumava um cigarro. Já esperava por isso.

- Agente Malfoy – falou ela, em tom de deboche, apagando o cigarro com o sapato. – Siga-me, por favor.

Obedeceu, enquanto os quatro homens iam atrás, como se os escoltassem. Caminharam até um deposito, com uma porta de ferro guardada por dois homens. Eles se afastaram quando Pansy se aproximou e deslizou seu cartão na trava eletrônica. Adentraram, apenas os dois, num local escuro, deixando os outros pra trás.

- Enfim sós – caçoou ela lentamente.

Draco apenas revirou os olhos. Seguiram por um corredor curto e estreito até outra porta. Havia um visor que brilhava uma luz fantasmagórica azul.

- Agente Pansy Parkinson – disse ela claramente.

_Reconhecimento de voz positivo_, aparecem as palavras, mudando rapidamente para um visor com algumas letras e números. A morena digitou rapidamente sua senha e a porta se abriu, deixando a luz branca do próximo aposento cegar temporariamente seus olhos.

Quando finalmente entrou, pode se admirar com o aposento que parecia a central de comando de toda a base. O Ministro da Segurança estava ali e conversava com outros militares, todos de alto comando. Haviam vários computadores e telas por todo local, alguns deles mostrando as imagens das câmeras de segurança que controlavam tudo que acontecia do lado de fora.

- Ministro Zabini – cumprimentou ela.

- Parkinson – o homem negro e corpulento, Claude Zabini, vestindo um terno de risca, acenou a cabeça. – Vejo que trouxa companhia.

- Este é Agente Malfoy. Ele trabalhou no Projeto John Smith.

- MI6, é? – disse o Ministro, com um toque de ironia. – Sinto lhe informar que sua divisão foi dissolvida. Estão mortos.

Draco não demonstrou emoção.

- Ataque terrorista – completou Pansy. – Na base. Mas acredito que alguns sobreviveram... como você.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar penetrante.

- De qualquer modo, acreditamos que quem roubou o vírus planejou isso – continuou ela. – Atacou várias divisões do governo britânico de alto escalão, assassinou o Primeiro Ministro...

- O Primeiro Ministro está morto? – perguntou Draco, sem demonstrar seu choque.

- Sim, Malfoy – bradou Zabini. – Assim como o presidente dos Estados Unidos e provavelmente de outros lugares que não temos informações.

- Mas a Família Real está segura – Pansy completou, sorrindo com apenas um canto da boca. – Em um local seguro, que apenas poucas pessoas selecionadas sabem... Inclusive eu.

- Quem está no comando?

- Ministro Zabini, é claro – respondeu ela. – E eu sou a segunda no comando. Quer um café?

Pansy apontou para um canto isolado da sala, onde havia uma pequena cafeteira.

- Não, obrigada – respondeu Draco.

Ela serviu-se em uma xícara.

- Sabemos que isso que está acontecendo foi muito bem planejado – continuou ela. – Os ataques bioquímicos aconteceram ao redor de todo mundo, antes dos meios de comunicação caírem, recebemos vários pedidos de ajuda da África, Ásia, América... Aparentemente o único lugar seguro, por enquanto, é a Antártica.

A quantidade de informação nova na cabeça de Draco o deixou apreensivo. Os pressupostos do governo provisório britânico eram lógicos, racionais. O fato de Pansy ser a segunda no comando era intrigante. Muitas pessoas teriam que ter morrido, e ela promovida, para que fosse a segunda no comando da nação. Mas com um vírus incontrolável e tantas mortes acontecendo, não era algo tão improvável.

- Esperamos contar com a sua ajuda, quando precisarmos.

- Sim, senhora – respondeu ele polidamente. – Quais são as medidas?

- Por enquanto, abrigar a maior parte dos cidadãos limpos que pudermos – respondeu Zabini.

- Ainda estamos planejando e tem coisas não podem ser discutidas com agentes da sua escala – disse Pansy sorrindo amarelo. – Bom, por enquanto é isso. Se precisarmos de você, avisaremos.

A morena o acompanhou até a porta, que abria por dentro com senha também. Draco se encaminhou para fora, mas Pansy segurou seu braço.

Deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca.

- Espere por algo, Malfoy – sussurrou.

Ele deu as costas, decidido. Sabia agora que devia sair dali o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Sentada em um canto do largo alojamento, que parecia mais um ginásio, Ginny olhava em volta apreensiva. Esperava Draco voltar, sabia disso, apesar de tentar pensar em alguma coisa. Não disse nada aos companheiros sobre o que tinha conversado com o loiro – sobre o local ser inseguro e ele ser um agente do governo.

- Onde está Malfoy? – perguntou Neville.

- Ele saiu com você antes, não foi? – falou Jorge.

- Sim – disse ela. – Ele foi, ãhn, resolver algumas coisas...

- Lá vem ele – disse Ron, indiferente.

Draco aproximava-se rapidamente, desviando das várias pessoas. Ginny levantou-se, sem conseguir conter o olhar apreensivo. Ele sorriu pra ela, que percebeu que aquela expressão não era sincera.

- Como estão todos?

- O que você acha? – Ron respondeu ironicamente.

O loiro simplesmente o ignorou.

- Pelo menos temos abrigo – disse Neville, que remexia em sua mochila. – Pena que levaram nossas armas.

- O quê? – exclamou Draco, assustando a todos.

- É, cara – respondeu Jorge. – O que você esperava?

Ele apenas respirou fundo, dando as costas para os companheiros e olhou em volta, para o local lotado de pessoas. Ginny não pode deixar de notar seu rosto carregado de preocupação, quando ele lançou um olhar a Scorpius.

- E seus irmãos?

Ela respondeu apenas dando de ombros.

- Não tem nenhum registro deles aqui na base.

- Provavelmente eles não chegaram ainda – falou Ron despreocupado.

Ginny suspirou, entendendo que o irmão queria manter as esperanças. Mas não estava tão certa sobre isso. De qualquer modo, outras preocupações começaram a povoar sua cabeça naquela tarde. Estariam realmente seguros ali? Mesmo que reunisse sua família, algum dia conseguiria viver em paz?

* * *

Era tarde na noite. Quase todos no alojamento dormiam. Draco segurava uma lanterna contra um mapa do Reino Unido, apreensivo. Deitada ao seu lado estava Ginny, dentro de um saco de dormir. Ouviu ela remexer-se.

- O que eles queriam com você? – sussurrou.

- Não sei ao certo – respondeu com sinceridade.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tentando bolar um plano para nos tirar daqui.

Uma pausa.

- Você realmente está falando sério não é.

- Sim, Ginny. Eu prometi à mãe de Scorpius que o deixaria seguro.

Ouviu ela suspirar.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Uma sirene alta e estridente se sobrepôs à última palavra que ela tinha dito. Todas as luzes ligaram e todos acordaram assustados.

Draco entendeu naquele momento o que estava acontecido.

O vírus tinha entrado na base.

* * *

TCHADAN!

HAHAHAH.

bom, agora eles estão ferrados.

qual é a da Pansy afinal? alguém ai ta com um pressentimento estranho em relação a ela, não?

e outros irmãos Weasley, será que estão vivos?

será que Draco vai conseguir deixar todos a salvo, agora que o vírus chegou na base?

e agora que eles estão sem armas? os únicos que ficaram com armas foi a Ginny, com o revolver do pai, e o Draco, que tem permissão pra carregar armas XD

anyway, respondi as reviews rapidinho pra poder postar logo!

**Respostas das Reviews:**

Ywooly: OIE XD haha estou continuando a fic :) o que achou do cap? Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

HinaLyka: olá! postei mais um cap. Agora que terminei Earth, vou ter mais tempo pra escrever outras fics XD inclusive essa. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijo beijo.

Julia Sonshine: update concedido XD ahhaha cá estou eu novamente, postando. Não ia deixar essa fic incompleta nunca! Estou adorando escrevê-la. Espero que esteja gostando. ^^ beijo!

Lu Weasley: postando! Yay! Que achou desse cap? Não teve muitos zumbis... mas no próximo :x hahahaha. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijo beijo.

Mariana Taisho Cullen: oie! Que bom que gostou da fic. Espero que continue acompanhando. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: HAHAHA. Talvez cresça... minhas historias geralmente saem do controle XD haha. Que bom que está gostando! Muito obrigada pela review.

Lisandra Gomes: ahahah, porque é legal acabar na melhor parte XD bom, no próximo cap tem mais respostas :x muito obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

Bonnie w. boyd: yay! Ahh brigada *-* eu gostei bastante de ter essa ideia de escrever sobre zumbis! Simplesmente adoro. Hahhaa. Que legal que está gostando da história! Estava um pouco insegura com esse relacionamento entre a Ginny e o Draco. É um pouco estranho não é? Espero que continue gostando. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijo beijo.

Cheib: OIE diva! Siuahsoiuah. Postei mais um cap! Que achou? Espero que esteja legal. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinhos.

Dani Mossmann: HAHAH eu sou a rainha da ideias mirabolantes e malucas! Que bom que gostou :) esse cap demorou mas saiu... ufa! Espero que tenha ficado legal. Muitas respostas né? muito obrigada pela review, flor! Beijo beijo.

Helena Malfoy: oie! XD que bom que gostou da ideia... bom, a principio ia ser short, mas vamos ver quantos caps saem dessa história né? XD sioajsoiaj muito obrigada pela review, sua fofa! Beijinhos!

Carolzenha Malfoy: HAHAHHA. Pois é. Essa fic não vai ter um problema com o Harry. Morreu já no começo, kkk. Deu pra ver que o Draco sabe algumas coisas, mas não tudo né? vamos ver que outras revelações se seguem... Muito obrigada pela review! Até a próxima! Beijo beijo.

JuhxGomes: HAHAHAHHAHAHA. É, matei o Harry logo no começo, ele nem corno vai ser XD fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. Espero que continue! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

Isabela Highwind: OOIE! SUIAHOSUIH que legal que te surpreendi XD espero que esteja gostando da história. Sim, L4D SUPER me inspirou :x mais cenas de zumbis adiante... Muito obrigada por deixar review! Beijinhos.

Diana Prallon: eu sempre termino nas partes tensas :x HAHAH bom, algumas coisas foram respondidas nesse cap, mas acho que também levantei mais perguntas XD Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

Mialle: HAHA oie! Que bom que gostou da fic XD cap novo com revelações, ficou parecendo uma pausa na tragédia do mundo. Não decidi o final dessa, mas talvez não seja feliz como o outro :x HAHAH muito obrigada pela review!

:)

eu sei que faz mil anos desde que comecei essa fic, mas pleeeeeeeease deixem reviews, preciso muito saber o que vocês estão achando.

não é uma história DG muito comum essa :s

enfim!

prometo postar mais rapido daqui pra frente! estou inspirada.

xoxo,

**D-B**.


End file.
